yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlay Network
An Overlay Network (オーバーレイ・ネットワーク Ōbārei Nettowāku) is a portal used to travel through dimensions anywhere in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga series. Versions Transporter traveling through the "Overlay Network".]] The Barian race is able to use an Overlay Network to instantly teleport themselves to another place. The crests utilized by the Vetrix Family are able to do the same. Later in the series, the Different Dimension Airship uses an Overlay Network to travel as well. An Overlay Network can be used for communication, as sound can travel through them. When used this way, the portal stays open until the message or conversation is finished transmitting. Xyz Summon .]] According to Konami, Xyz Monsters have traveled to Yuma's dimension from the other side of a black hole. When a Duelist performs an Xyz Summon, the Xyz Material monsters transform into streaks of energy, and an Overlay Network appears in the form of a portal that the energy streaks enter. The portal then explodes, and the newly Summoned Xyz Monster unveils itself. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, instead of exploding, a column of blue light emerges from the center of the portal. Most Xyz Monsters are Xyz Summoned through a red, spiral-shaped portal. After being Summoned, the Xyz Materials then become Overlay Units that orbit the Xyz Monster as orbs of light. The "Number" monsters all use a yellow, galaxy-like portal, though "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" utilizes a pink one and "Shark Fortress" a blue, despite neither being "Number" monsters. In addition, the sealed form of the Summoned "Number" appears out of the portal first, before transforming itself into its true form (some "Number" monsters such as "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" do not have sealed forms and simply emerge complete from the Overlay Network; others such as "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" are too large to ever fit in an Overlay Network and instead materialize in space ). When a Duelist performs an Xyz Evolution (whether through a "Rank-Up-Magic" card or otherwise), the Xyz Monster re-enters the Overlay Network before emerging from it in its upgraded form (usually but not always a "Chaos Xyz" or "Chaos Number" monster). Once the monster re-enters the Network, the Network explodes, often taking the form of a large green orb before the monster reforms. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, all Xyz Monsters are depicted as using the standard red spiral portal. "Galaxy Stealth Dragon" and all Xyz Monsters featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V use the "Number" Overlay Network. In Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, the Overlay Network no longer appears as a galaxy-like portal, rather it appears as a large blue "X" with a square in the middle and four small red nodes at the tips. Once the Xyz Materials enter the nodes, they light up and manifest two red bars as a red circle forms behind the "X". The blue tips of the "X" then emit blue beams of light that come together to form a blue galaxy-like portal containing numerous stars and galaxies within, from which the Xyz Monster manifests itself (first appearing as a silver gray double helix made up of numerous small cubes before dispersing, then coming together to form the Monster itself). Gallery DD Airship entering a Different Dimension Gate.png|Different Dimension Airship entering the Overlay Network. NumberOverlayNetwork.png|A "Number" Overlay Network RankUpOverlayNetwork.png|A "CXyz" Overlay Network after the monster re-enters NeoGalaxyEyesOverlayNetwork.png|The Overlay Network of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Bluegalaxyportal.jpg|The Overlay Network of "Shark Fortress" Arc-V XyzOverlayNetwork.png|The Overlay Network in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V VRAINS Xyz.png|The Overlay Network in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS References Category:Items